The UNregular life
by RegularKid1
Summary: Join Kevin as He adjust to his new life in the world of Regular Show. Skips is working on a way for him to go home. the question is,Will he want to. Rated T for mild language,thematic material and some violence. I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW.
1. Bored

Bored. One of the words you could use to describe Kevin on this particularly drab Saturday afternoon. His mom,Dianne was filling in for her friend Julie's shift at Food shack. One of Alabama's most prestige grocery stores. His dad was well,He didn't really know. From what his mom told him he was a long time friend turned fling. they fell in love and it worked out until he found out that she was pregnant and well,That was the end of it. But needles to say it was just him and her.

It was now one o'clock. Four more hours until her shift ended but until then it was just him. He didn't mind really,He liked the quietness. Unlike most kids instead of watching cartoons or playing video games he liked reading books. Mostly Stephen King but only when his mom was here. He did like books but he did have one favorite cartoon. Kind of a guilty pleasure.

The living room DVR was filled with at least seventy episodes of Regular Show. He thought know was a good time to catch up before he had to start delete his mom's episodes of "The Bold And The Beautiful" again and

that didn't end so well last time.

Meanwhile at a certain park  
"So what is it again?". Mordakai said looking at the weird contraption. "It's a Trans dimensional portal reactor. It connects this dimension to other ones in a contained environment ". Skips said in a matter of fact tone. "Cool. Can we use it?". Asked Rigby still in awe of what was in Skips garage. "No. Not yet. If you went in there's no guarantee you would come out and even if you did you wouldn't be the same". Skips said. This sent shivers down Rigby's and Mordakais backs. "What do you mean?". Asked Mordakai. "There's still a bug in the device. If you go in another dimension you change form to what ever inhabits that dimension. Lets say you go to a dimension of rocks. You'll become a rock and even if you come back you'll still be a rock. And so far there's no way to reverse it". Said Skips. This almost made Mordakai and Rigby crap their pants(Well if they had any pants). "SO STAY AWAY FROM IT!". Said Skips. "Right now it's unstable. There's a slim chance something could come thru so I should shut it down just to be safe". Said Skips. "shutting down

in ten minutes" Chirped the computer.

Back at earth  
The episode "Do me a solid" was almost over. He paused it to get a soda. While he was in the kitchen he opened his soda taking a big ole sip. As he walked into the living room, not seeing the TV remote on the ground in front of him, tripped and fell. His soda spilled all over his mom's white carpet that just two days earlier was shampooed."Crap". Said Kevin. It went all over the TV wires and everything and started to spark."I'm so dead". He said. Before he could blink a large gaping hole formed under him. Darkness.

Back at the park  
The device Skips made was about to shut down when. BAMMM. EH EH EH. The device went crazy. Sparks went flying and sirens were going off. "WHAT THE-". Mordakai couldn't finish. A bright light came out of the portal then it shut down. They took a breath to comprehend what was going on then they noticed something laying in front of the portal. A mocking bird. Skips,Rigby and Mordakai stared in aw of what happened. "Oh no". Said Skips."What?". Asked Mordakai. "It came out of the portal". Said Skips. "Whoa". Said the mockingbird or more precisely opened his eyes and saw everyone."This must be a dream. I hit my head when I fell and this is a dream". Kevin said looking like he was about to have a mental breakdown. "It's not a dream". Said Skips. "You came out of my portal somehow and you came to our dimension". Skips continued. "No this is a dream only stuff like this happens in dreams". Said Kevin like he was fighting with skips. Then Skips kicked him hard in the leg. "OHHH. What the-". The realization that this wasn't a dream hit him. He looked at his hands and noticed there were wings instead of fingers and his feet were replaced by the new talons he had."ca- can I have a Mir- mirror?". He asked and Skips gave him one. As soon as he saw his face he dropped the mirror and it shattered on the ground."No. I'm a human though not a bird". He said trying to stay calm but it was obviously hard in his situation. "A side affect of the portal is that you change form". Said Skips. Silence. "Can I be fixed? Can I go home?". He said with a worried tone. "I don't know. I can try to fix it but it would take weeks". Said Skips. He stood up and took a deep breath. "What now?". He asked. "All I can do is try to fix it but until then your stuck here". Said Skips. "OK". Said Kevin. "I know I just met ya'll but I'm kinda homeless so can I stay with one of y'all until the thing's fixed". Said Kevin. "You can stay with us until it's fixed". Said Mordakai. "No dude! He might be a murderer or a-". Mordakai punched him before he could finish. "Oh!". Said Rigby. "Thanks". Said Kevin He was a little less freaked out now.

'This might be the weirdest Saturday ever' He thought. 


	2. Talk of the town

**Hey everybody. Okay so this is chapter two and hope you guys like it :) Oh and I want to let ya'll know that updates will be random. Anywhere from a week to a month. Okay I'm done so go read. NOW**

* * *

It was nighttime and Mordakai and Rigby were playing dig champs. Kevin tried to get some sleep on an old blow up mattress on the ground in Mordakai and Rigby's and now Kevin's room. He couldn't get to sleep he just felt weird. His talons felt different than feet and his wings felt different than hands. He felt different everywhere. His hair that his aunt used to say "made him look like a girl" was now reduced to feathers. He didn't know what to do then a thought came across his head. Embrace the chaos. He went down the stairs

and into the living room."Can I play dig champs with ya'll?"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Exclaimed Mordakai. "I thought Rigby sucked". Said Mordakai. "I've never played this game before and besides. It's hard to play with wings". Said Kevin. "Psh. Whatever I've done it for years". Said Mordakai. "I'm going to bed". He said as he turned off the game system. "Yeah me too". Said Rigby in a exhausted tone. They all walked up the stairs to go to bed.

Kevin woke up. 'Nope, not a dream' he thought then got up. He noticed that Mordakai and Rigby were up as well. He walked into the Kitchen and noticed nobody was in the house. He thought that was odd but just figured they were working outside or something. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to leave for a while or leave at all so he thought he might as well get a job so he could survive.

He walked outside and was looking for Benson and sure enough he was outside tending to the bushes. "Um excuse me"said Kevin. He turned around and looked at me."Oh hey I was wondering if you had any job opening. I thought that maybe-".Kevin couldn't finish. "Look I don't have a job for you. Leave me alone". Benson said meanly yet calmly. Kevin walked away felling like He has been sucker punched in His stomach. There was only one other place he could think of that he could work at.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any openings. We just hired twenty new people a week ago and besides. Labor laws say you have to be at least fifteen to work here". Said Margaret. Felling shot down once again he left the coffee shop. That's when he met her. He walked out the door and accidentally knocked down a girl. She fell on him. For what felt like an year(but what was really a second)they exchanged an awkward stare then got up. "I'm so sorry". Kevin said. "Its ok I'm sorry I fell on you". She said. She was a mocking bird just like Kevin. She had purple feathers on her head and was wearing a graphic tee that said "This chick is fly". "Um the least I can do is get you a coffee". Kevin said. "Um OK". She said. She had a Simi soft voice. They both sat down at a table and Kevin flagged a waiter who happened to be Elline. "What can I get you two today". Elline asked. "Um a latte and whatever the lady wants". Said Kevin. Elline turned to Her. "I'll have an espresso". She said. "OK,Coming right up". Elline said then walked away. "Oh and my name's Kevin". He said. "Irine. Nice to meet you Kevin". Said Irine."OK here are the coffees you guys ordered. Enjoy". Elline said as she put them on the table. She walked back to the counter. Elline whispered something in Margaret's ear. Elline and Margaret shared a laugh then looked away.

"So I guess were the talk of the town". Said Irine. "Yeah I guess so". Kevin agreed then took a big sip of latte. "So where do you come from?". Asked Irine. Kevin knew he couldn't tell her exactly but thought he would throw a little truth in there. "I come from the south but enough about me where do you come from?". He asked. "I come from a big city called gasmen up north although me and my mom moved here last year. I'm going to high school here down at highpoint road. Jane bluntly High. I'm fifteen. Oh my god I forgot to ask how old are you?". Asked Irine. Probably hoping I wasn't some weird twenty three year old or something. "I'm fourteen". Kevin said. "Cool. What school do you go to?". She asked. He said the first thing that came to mind. "I go to Jane bluntly high too. You hadn't seen me because I relocated from my last school". Kevin said. Irine just finished her coffee. "Oh cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then".She said. Elline came so Kevin paid the bill with some money he stole from Mordakai. Elline went back to the counter. "Oh and". Said Irine writing something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number". She said handing it to him. "Well see you tomorrow". She said as she walked out the door. Kevin grinned a little. Maybe being here wasn't so bad.

Kevin went back to the house when he saw Benson standing at the door. Waiting for him. "Oh hey Benson". Said Kevin. Benson looked pissed. Kevin tried to get inside but Benson was in the way. "Oh no you don't". Said Benson. "What". Kevin said. "If you don't pay to live here you don't live here". Said Benson. "I don't have any money". Said Kevin. "I suggest you get a job". Said Benson. "I'm trying! I tried to get a job here but you don't want me here. It's oblivious there's work to be done here but you won't give me a job so I can't pay you!". Said Kevin. "I don't see how that's my problem". Said Benson. It took everything for Kevin not to punch him. "GO!". Said Benson. Kevin walked away from the house He called his home for a day. "You could sell your blood but you probably wouldn't get much. Most mocking birds have diseases and don't live to long but hey. If you don't have shit you can't be picky". That last remark made Kevin's blood boil. Basically he told him he had diseases,Would live a short life and reminded him he had nothing. No family,No money,No shelter,No food and,No humanity. What he did next he would regret forever.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it. Favs and Feedback are apprecatied :) Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Save Benson: Part 1

**Hey everybody. Remember how I told you updates will be random,well this is a random update. I've already typed about 30 chapters on my computer but did not want to post them all at once so I'm averaging at about 1 chapter every other are now free to pass.**

**P.S. The next three or so chapters will be all drama and no humor. Also has some violence that isn't in this story regularly. **

* * *

It was like slow motion. Kevin ran back to the porch. Swung his hand back and hit Benson so hard that he put a whole in his glass dome. Glass shattered everywhere and gumball's started pouring out. Kevin's arm was bloodied up and had shards of glass in it but he didn't care. Benson screamed then fell to the ground on his knees then fell face first in shards of glass. Gumball's everywhere. Mordakai,Rigby,Muscle Man,High Five Ghost,Pops and Skips ran to the porch when they heard Benson scream. "What did you do?!". Asked Skips. "He called me a Disease ridden bird,told me I would live a short and told me I had nothing. He told me to leave. Said I should have paid him rent since I don't work here. I tried to get a job but he turned me down". He took a moment to look at Benson on the ground face first. "Is he dead?". Kevin asked Skips. Skips ran over to Benson. He felt his wrist and checked for breathing."No. but he is dying. Mordakai get the cart. I'll get Benson". Said Skips. Everyone looked at Kevin like he was a monster.

All they could do now is wait. Everybody was in the waiting room of the hospital they were at. 'am I a monster' Kevin thought. Everybody looked at Kevin. 'Kevin the evil mocking bird' Kevin thought then frowned. "Why are you frowning,you aren't the one with a hole in there face". Said Muscle Man. "Be careful dude. You might wake up with a hole in your face". Said Rigby. Kevin flipped the table that had all the three month old magazines on it. "You don't know me! You don't know what personal hell I've been through in the past two day!". Kevin had a look on his face that could only be described as a murderer going in for the kill. Out of breath and steam coming out his ears. Everybody in the room stared at him. He walked out of the sliding doors. 56 degree weather was better than being patronized by a group of ass holes.

It was cold. He was leaning against the brick wall of the hospital. It was just him and some fox . He didn't know what to do. He was Broke,Homeless,Hungry and The biggest jerk on the face of whatever this Wako world was called. He only really knew one person here. Irine. He saw a quarter on the ground. He picked it up with his left hand then he remembered something. He still had Irine's number in his hand. He know held Irine's number and a quarter and know he had to find a pay phone. If there was one person that could keep him together it was probably Irine. He only met her about four hours ago but he felt like he knew her like she was an old friend. he found one not far from where he was standing. He put in the quarter and dialed her number. He swallowed some Sylvia and waited for her to answer. 'answer it darn it answer it' He thought. The ringing from the phone made his already hurting head heart more. "You have reach the phone of Irine Kit please leave a message". She said on the recording in a happy voice. He hung up the phone and sighed. That was the only quarter he had. Wasted. He fell to the ground. And for the first time in his life. He cried.

"He's been out there for a while. I should go check on him". Said Mordakai. "Dude you shouldn't. He's like crazy". Said Rigby making a twirling motion with his finger pointing it at his head. "No dude. He's just freaked out by everything. I mean he was human then next thing he's a bird then he become's homeless then he almost kill's a guy then he gets made fun of. Wouldn't you be freaked out". Said Mordakai. "Wait what?". Said Muscle. Basically he knew nothing about him. "I guess your right. I'll come with you". Said Rigby. "Me too. It's basically my fault he's in this mess". Said Skips. The three walked out of the hospital.

"Kevin!". Called Mordakai. He was nowhere in sight. Mordakai saw a fox. "Hey have you seen a mocking bird about this tall". Said Mordakai flattening his hand putting it to his neck. "Oh yeah. I've seen him but a little money might help me remember where he went". Said the fox. "Just tell use or Skips here may just get angry". Said Rigby pointing to a very muscular Skips. The fox stop dead in his tracks. "OK man I'll tell you. I saw him start a golf cart and take off". Said the fox. Mordakai looked at the space where the cart was. "You hole! I thought you got the keys!". Said Mordakai. "Sorry I forgot". Said Rigby. "Which way did he go?". Mordakai asked the fox. The fox pointed to the way they came to the hospital. "The park! That's where Kevin is. OK Rigby,Skips tell the rest I'm going to get Kevin". Said Mordakai.

* * *

**This is the end of part one of chapter three. Favs and feedback are appreciated. Part two coming soon.  
**


	4. Important Notice: PLEASE READ

**OK I have some explaining to do. This story is going to be on VERY temporary pause. I stored all the future chapters on my computer but unforrtunately the power went out earlier and now my computer won't turn on :( I was able to hook up my spare computer and retrieve the first three chapters from this site but others were lost. I now have a flash drive to store my stories on so this shouldn't happen again. Save Benson: Part two should be out in a few day. Thank you,**

**Gabriel(Regularkid1).**


	5. Save Benson: Part 2

**Just like I promised here's Save Benson: Part two. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kevin just committed theft but he didn't care. He had to get to the park. There he could clear. He was driving down highway 98 when smoke started billowing out from under the hood. Before Kevin knew it the cart came to a complete halt. "Damn it!". He said. He got out the car. He walked over the the front of of the cart. He open the hood and a cloud of smoke came out. Kevin coughed then closed the hood. He leaned against the side of the cart and sighed.

All they could do know was wait. Earlier the doctor said that Benson was in critical condition. Skips was worried about Benson. He and Benson went back a long time. The doctor came out to the waiting room. He had a mounful look on his face. Skips knew what that face meant. He took a deep breath. He prepared for what the doctor was about to say. "I have some bad news"

Mordakai was tired. He had been walking for sometime now. He was walking down highway 98 when he saw a cart and what looked like a bird leaning against it. He walked towards it and saw the mockingbird. "What the hell?!". Kevin jumped. Mordakai's presence was unknown. Kevin looked at Mordakai. "You stole our frigging cart?! Why would you do that?!". Said Mordakai. He looked at the smoke coming from the cart. "Ugh! This is just great. The cart is broke down in the middle of a highway. yep this is just lovely". Said Mordakai. Mordakai's phone(yes he has a phone)started ringing. "Hello?". Said Mordakai. He didn't talk. he just listened. His face turned mournful. "What?". He said sadly. "Bye". He said. He slowly placed the phone down on the chair in the cart. He looked at Kevin. He swung his hand back and cold coxed Kevin in the face.

Kevin hit the gravel hard. Blood was now coming out his beak. "What the hell?!". Said Kevin standing up. "Benson's Dead". A cold silence fell between the two birds. "I'm so sorry". Said Kevin. Silence. "It's all your fault". Said Mordakai. "I didn't mean to". Said Kevin. "You mean you didn't mean to". Mordakai punched him in the face. "Hit him". Said Mordakai. Kevin hit the ground. Kevin kicked his leg causeing the 5'4 blue jay to hit the ground. Mordakai then punched Kevin in the stomach. Kevin then grabbed Mordakai's neck. Mordakai kicked Kevin causing him to lose his grip on Mordakai's neck. Mordakai stood up. He now had blood all over his face. Kevin's vision became blurry. Soon he couldn't see anything.

It was all dark. He saw nothing but darkness. "Well well well". Said a voice. He turned around and saw him. Death. "Am I dead". Kevin asked. "No. But I can't say that much for Benson". Said Death. "I didn't mean to". Said Kevin. "That's what they all say. I didn't mean to. Well, I didn't bring you here to remind you how much of a soulless monster you are". Said Death. "I'm sorry". Said Kevin. "Well, time to see if you really are". He pointed his finger to the left and a door appeared. "This door will take you bake to earth. Make you human again. You could go back home to your mum, or...". He pointed to the right. "You could go through this door. You could save Benson. Make all your wrongs right. But you would still be here. You would still be a mockingbird". Said Death. "What do you want in return?". Asked Kevin. "Nothing. Just you living always wondering which was right is enough for me". Death said with a smile. "So which is it? Go home or Save Benson". Said Death.

* * *

**I hope y'all guys liked it. Favs and feedback are appreciated. The final part of chapter three coming soon.**


	6. Save Benson: Part 3

**Sorry this part is so short. I've been having MAJOR writer's block but was able to make this. Chapter four will be longer. Sorry :( Enjoy**

* * *

"Save Benson". Kevin's stomach turned. Did he really just give up a chance to go home. For an animated gumball machine. "Very well". Said Death. He pointed to the left and the door disappeared. The other door opened up. A blinding light spewed out. "Well go". Said Death pointing to the door. Kevin walked up to it. He took a deep breath and walked through. "Ha ha ha. See you in eighty years". Said Death. Soon everything became dark.

"You could sell your blood but you probably wouldn't get much. Most mocking birds have diseases and don't live to long but hey. If you don't have shit you can't be picky". Kevin opened his eyes. He turned around and saw Benson standing on the porch. It worked. He went back in time. He walked away from the park. He wanted to tell Benson how much of an ass he was but he didn't. He didn't want to kept walking. "You made the right choice". Said a voice. He turned around and saw Skips. "Yeah I'm a freaking hero". Said Kevin. "You could have gone home but you saved Benson". Said Skips. Skips put his arm around Kevin. He never saw the soft side of Skips before. "You can stay at my place for a while if you want". Said Skips. "Thanks". Said Kevin. They walked to Skips House.

Kevin was laying on an old blow up mattress. He had so much to comprehend. in the past two days he traveled dimensions, became a mockingbird, met a girl he liked, made an enemy, killed a person, met death, went back in time and is know a guest in a immortal yetis' house. Skips was already asleep but Kevin just wasn't tired. He had to get sleep thou. He had school tomorrow. At least he could see Irine. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. Favs and reviews are apprecitaed. Chpter four coming soon.**


	7. First day

**Hey everybody. Sorry it took so long to update. I have a shared computer. enough said. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Kevin opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched. He stood up and turned to see the clock on the wall. it was 6:20. He Quietly walked out of Skips house and closed the door. He had enough time to get to school but first he had to do something. He got the key out from under the mat and opened the door. He closed it behind him. He knew he needed supplies for school but he didn't have any money for them. But he did know someone that did. He sneaked into there room. Luckily Mordakai and Rigby were still asleep. He opened the dresser door where Mordakai kept a few tens and grabbed a few. He closed the dresser quietly. He walked out of there room and went down the stairs. He could have sworn he heard something but ignored it. He went out and locked the door and put the key back under the mat. He ran back to Skips house and went in. The lights were out which made it hard to see thou he didn't want to wake Skips up so he left them turned off. He got a pen and a notebook out from a droor and started writing. He leaned over the blow up mattress and ripped a page out of the notebook and placed it on the blow up mattress. He put the notebook and pen back in the droor and walked out the door.

He was walking down the street. He had just left the mega store(This worlds version of wall-mart). He grabbed a few pens and pencils, some school books, a back pack and a few other things. It took all of his money but he didn't care. It wasn't his money anyway. He had asked a guy were the school was and he said down the block a little ways and he'd see it. Kevin walked a few blocks down and sure enough he saw it. He walked up the steps and entered the school. He saw a wave of animals,humans and even a few appliances. A raven walked up to him. "Hm. Tall, a bird, kinda handsome. Hi I'm Rachel". The raven said putting her wing out. Kevin grabbed it and shook her wing. 'This is weird'. He thought. He didn't know a lot about public school. He was homeschooled. "Nice to meet you". He said. she was all black. She wore short shorts, high heel flip flops and a blue shirt. "Oh hey Rachel". Kevin turned around and saw Irine. She ran up to Rachel. "Hey girl". Said Rachel. They did a hand(or wing) shake that consisted of a regular hand shake then a high five then a low five than a hand shake again then making there wings making a exploding motion as they made explosion noises. Irine turned around and bumped into Kevin.

"Hey Kev". She said with a bright smile. "Hey Irine". Said Kevin. She then hugged him. It took him by surprise but he played it cool. Rachel looked at them angrily but then went back to normal. "So why don't me and Rachel show you around the school". Said Irine cheerfully. "Great". Said Rachel. They walked forward. "Oh I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back". Said Irine then she ran . "Come on, I'll show you around". Said Rachel. "Shouldn't we wait for Irine?". Asked Kevin. "She'll catch up with us". Said Rachel. She pulled Kevin walked forward. Rachel looked back then pulled Kevin forward more.

Skips woke up. He sat up and saw the note on Kevin's bed. He walked over and picked it up and read it.

Skips, I have gone to Jane Bluntly High. I wanted to get out and do things. Don't get worried thou, I will be back when school is over. Sincerely, Kevin.

Skips put the note back on the bed and sighed. He walked out of his house and over to the park to start his daily chores. He unlocked and opened the door. He saw a angry looking Benson leaning against the kitchen counter. "Where's Kevin?!". Asked Benson. "Why do you want to know?". Asked Skips. "Because someone stole Mordakai and Rigbys' money and it wasn't me!". Said Benson.

Kevin,Irine and Rachel just left there last class. The loud ring of the school bell echoed thru the school. "Hey you guys wana come hang at my house?". Asked Rachel. "Yeah sure. How about you Kev?". Asked Irine. Kevin knew he promised he would go back to Skips' place but he figured he wouldn't mind much. "Yeah sure". Said Kevin as they walked out the doors. "Cool. well let's go". Said Rachel. Kevin started walking down the sidewalk when. "Why are you walking come on. I got a ride". She said. They walked to the parking lot. Rachel pushed a button on a key she had. A shiny pink corvette stared binging. They walked to it. "Cool". Said Kevin. "Thanks. Got it for my sweet 16 last week". Said Rachel. "Kevin, you can sit in the front if you want". Said Rachel. "No Irine should. Y' all are friends and I just met you". Said Kevin. "It's OK". Said Irine. Irine got in the back and Kevin got in the front with Rachel. She started the car. She put the NOW 49 CD in. It started playing "Timber". They sped off.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Favs and Feedback are apprecited. Chapter five coming soon. **


	8. Rachel's Place

**Just like I promised here's chapter five. Sorry it took so long. Also this chapter has mild alcohol use and refrence and a little PG romance. Enjoy. **

* * *

"It's going on. We're yelling timber". They sang in union. "You better move, you better dance". They continued. The radio stopped. The car came to a halt. "We're here". Said Rachel. Kevin looked up and saw a Victorian style mansion. "Holy shit". Said Kevin. "Yeah. My parents are like filthy rich". Said Rachel getting out of the car. "I can't get use to you living here". Said Irine getting out of the car. Kevin got out and followed them to the door. Rachel got out her keys and opened the door. They walked in. Her house had all marble floor, paintings,big flat screen TVs,twisting stairs and even a mini bar. Rachel closed the door and walked in front of the in aw Kevin and Irine. "Welcome to my pad". She said She walked over to the mini bar. "You birds want a drink". She said getting out a bottle of liquor. "Um, no thanks". Said Irine. "Come on, my dad won't know it's missing". Said Rachel pouring a shot. "She said no thanks". Said Kevin. "Wait, are you guys chicken?". Said Rachel. She start bending her wing to enpercinat a chicken. "Bawk bawk". She said. "Naw I'm joking but seriously". She took her shot and gulped it. She slammed in down on the counter. "You shouldn't be such a chicken". She said.

"I'm gonna go piss". She said. She walked down a hall and disappeared. "Quite a friend you have". Said Kevin. "Yeah she's a little bit. Well, OK she's a bi-" "Hey guys". Said Rachel. She walked up to them. "I'm gona drink some stuff. You guys can go be chickens somewhere else". Said Rachel. They walked into the living room. "Hey wanna go into her room. She's got a bunch of cool stuff". Said Irine. "Won't she mind?". Asked Kevin. "Naw. She'll be drunk off her butt". Said Irine. "OK". Said Kevin. They went up the stairs into her room.

They walked in. Everything was pink. Pink bed,pink walls,pink floor,pink TV,pink music player. Everything was pink. Irine closed the door behind them. "So, can you remind me what's cool about her room?". Asked Kevin."That she's not in here". Said Irine. "Good point". He said. They sat down on her bed. "So, want to listen to music?". Asked Irine. "Yeah, sure". He said. Irine grabbed the remote that was on the bed and hit play. The stereo on the other side of the room lit up. it started playing "A-team". "I love this song". She said. "Me too". He said. She smiled at scooted closer to Kevin. Kevin smiled. "Look I know I just met you yesterday but I feel as if I knew you my whole life". He said. "This is going to sound crazy but. I love you". Said Kevin. She moved her head forward. He moved his close. His beak met her's. He put his arms around her. She put her's around him. They closed there eyes. They embraced each other. They opened there eyes. He stopped and put his arms in his lap. "So, did you like it". He asked. "Yes. I did". She said. She smiled. "So, I guess were an Item now". She said. He smiled. "Yeah, I guese we are". He said. They got up from the bed. The door opened.

"Hey friends". Slurred Rachel. She fell then got up. "Are you drunk?". Asked Irine. "Maybe".She said. "Hey Kevin". Said Rachel. "Yeah?". Said Kevin. Rachel walked over and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him. The smell of liquor on her breath made Kevin want to puke. He pushed her off of him. She fell into her dresser. She got up on the second try. The first try she stumbled and fell. "What the hell?". Asked Rachel. "You tried to kiss me!". He yelled. "I didn't try I succeeded and you liked it". She said. "No I didn't!". He yelled. "Let's go!". Said Irine. Her and Kevin walked out of the room. "What's wrong sister?". Asked Rachel. "Bite me!". Yelled Irine.

Kevin and Irine were walking down highpoint road. Now that there ride was intoxicated, they had to walk home. "Look I'm so sorry about Rachel". Said Irine. "It's OK". He said. "But um. Did you like her um". Said Irine. "Kissing me. No. I prefer you any day". He said. Irine let out a cheesy smile. "Good. I would hate to think a love triangle started". She joked. "Yeah. I wouldn't want to make you jealous". He joked. Irine let out a Simi smile. "Hey Kev". Said Irine. "Yeah?". Asked Kevin. "Um. Do you want to um come to my house". She said nervously. Kevin remembered he promised to be home after school but thought it would be OK. "Sure". Said Kevin. "Cool. You can meet my mom". She said. "Cool". He said nervously. This was his first relationship and the first time he met his girlfriend's mom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you like it please Favorite and follow. chapter six coming soon.**


	9. NOTICE(no I'm not deleting it)

Just wanted to say that I'm NOT quitting this story. I've been SO busy with school. I've been work on the next chapter but due to school and the infamous writers block, it has been delayed. Sorry for the TEMPORARY hiatus. Sincerly, RegularKid1 


	10. Truths

**Hey everybody. Sorry it's been SO long since I've updated. OK, so this chapter is chock full of twists and surprises. This is also my longest chapter yet so I hope this makes up for me not updating sooner. Well hope it's worth the wait.**

* * *

He and Irine were know walking down Dike avenue. Irine's house was a few houses down. She pointed with her wing at the little yellow house. They walked holding hands. "You can't hide the truth forever". Said a voice that sounded like a dark whisper. "Did you say something?". Kevin asked. "No". Irine said plainly. 'Must have been the wind'. He thought. They were now walking up the steps to her house. "Don't try to hide, human". Said that voice again. Shivers went down his back. Who or what was that. His heart started racing. Irine rang the door bell. He took a deep breath and let it out. A mocking bird answered the door. She was wearing a graphic tee that said "Momma got game". She also wore blue shorts and flip flops. 'What is it with graphic tees in this family'. He thought. "Hey sweetie". Said Irines' mom. She then hugged Irine. She stopped then glanced at Kevin. "Who's this?". She asked. "Kevin, he's my friend. I told him he could hang with us". Said Irine. "Well, nice to meet you Kevin". She said. Before he could say anything she hugged him. It was a little to long for Kevin. She let go. "In this family were huggers". She said. "OK". He said nervously. "Well let's go in". Said Irine's mother. They all walked in.

Irine and Kevin were siting on the couch to together while Irine's mom was siting in the love chair across from them. "I know, why don't we play truth or dare". Said Irine. "Oh I used to play that game a lot when I was yall's age". She said. "I'll start". Said Irine's mom. "Kevin, truth or dare". She said. Kevin thought about it and decided dare so he wouldn't have to answer a lot of questions. "Truth". He said. 'Why did I just say that'. He thought. He motioned his mouth to say dare but he couldn't. "The truth will come out". Said that voice. This sent shivers down his back. "OK, where do you come from?". She asked. 'Aw shit'. He thought. "I come from a planet called earth. I was human but was transported here by mistake. I take on the form known as a mocking bird here". He said. 'What the hell! I didn't say that'. He thought. "No, but I did!". Said that voice. The room paused. Everything was still. The room soon became dark. "You see, Kevin. You don't belong here". Said that voice. "Who are you". Kevin asked but got no reply. "Why don't you sit down". Said that voice. Kevin turned around and saw a table with two chairs that faced each other. The chair at the far end looked like a throne. It had velvet seating and black all over. It was tall and gave Kevin chills. He sat down in the chair that didn't look like the throne from hell. "Hello Kevin". Said that voice. Then someone appeared in the throne.

Kevin's stomach turned. "Mordakai?".

"Yes, that name is what I go by when I work at that shit hole excuse of a park. But here I am known as Exen, the dimension ruler". Said formerly Mordakai but now Exen. "Why am I here?". Kevin asked. "When you came out of Skips portal, I knew of the Injustice you'd cause and as a ruler, it was my duty that you would be". He paused. "Well, I think you get the idea. After you came here I offered you a place to stay. I wanted to get on your good side. I was gonna kill you last night but that dipshit Benson stopped me. I was waiting for you in my room when you punched him". He said. "Why do you want me here?". He asked. "I wanted to kill you but my window of opportunity has closed. Unfortunately you only get a two day window to kill a halfling". He said. "Halfling?". Asked Kevin. "It's a breed where your half human and half animal. Actually there very rare, there's are only two". He said. "Two?". Asked Kevin. "Yes, just you and...well. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise". He said. "Why is there a two day window?". Kevin asked. "Halflings have a certain per say immunity from the upper powers". He said. "Who's the upper power?". Kevin asked. "You would just love to know wouldn't you". He said. "Well, time to fly. gotta rule over the dimension and such". He said. He got up from his throne and pushed it back in. "And by the way, I can't kill kill you but I can still make your life a nightmare". He said. He walked away. Everything became blurry. "Kevin?". said a voice. Everything became clear.

He was in Irine's living room. He was now being stared at like he was a main attraction at a freak show. "Kevin?". Asked Irine. "Yeah?". Kevin replied. "Your answer?". She asked. Kevin then remembered his weird answer. "Oh, that was a joke". He said. "Yeah, my real truth was that when I was five I accidentally burnt down my mom's house". He said. That answer was true. "Wow". Said Irine. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom". Irine's mom said. She got up and walked down the hall. Irine looked at Kevin. Worried. 'Mabey...No! that's impossible. He was just joking'. She thought. Only it wasn't impossible. that was the bad thing.

**Flashback**

_She opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. It was nighttime and there was a cold nip in the air. She felt panicked. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. Last she remembered she was in bed and now she was in a desert. It felt like a dream only it felt more surreal. Everything looked different. almost...animated. She stood up and took a deep breath and let it out. This was scary. It was like those nightmares she had been having for months. The one where a tall blue jay would walk up to her. Only in her dreams she wasn't her. She felt like her but didn't look like her. She was a mocking bird in her dreams. She looked down at her feat. It was a nervous habit and she was as nervous as ever. They were talons. She was a mocking bird. This was a dream. "Yes this is a dream. when I wake up, I'll be human. Good ole Irine Kit". She said to the wind. She remembered her therapist saying she imagined she was a bird because she wanted to be another person and that it was an escape. Only she liked being her and she didn't want an escape. She walked forward. She felt different. In her dreams she still felt like herself. But in this one she felt different. She felt her feathers rustle in the wind. She felt the sand in her talons. She tripped and fell in the sand. She sat up. She felt pain...in a dream. She picked up sand with her wings. She then realized this wasn't a dream. She was a mocking bird. She screamed. _

She took a deep breath. "Kevin?". She asked. "Yeah?". He responded. "I know this question is really stupid and your probably gonna think I'm weird or break up with me or whatever but were you a human?". She asked. He looked at her. "That was a joke". He said nervously. "I want the truth!". She yelled. She looked at him. He knew he had to tell the truth. "Yes". He said. He looked down. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't believe me and would think-". She kissed him. He put his hand around her waist. Irine's mom was walking in when she saw them. They didn't notice her. She figured the motherly thing to do would be to go in there and break it up but she understood teen love. She turned around and went in her room. She stopped. Kevin unwrapped his arms from around her and opened his eyes. She smiled. He did too. "How long have you been here?". She asked. "Two days". He said. "Six years". She said. "What?". He said. "That's how long I've been here". She said. She started to tear up. He hugged her.

* * *

**WHAT?! Mordakai's the ruler of the whole diminsion. WHAT?! Irine's a halfling. Yep, that just happened. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and while your at it, follow me and my story. Chapter seven coming soon(hopefully).**


End file.
